verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Anonymous
Anonymous ist ein organisationsloses Internet-Kollektiv, welches sich durch eine einheitliche Symbolik und ein Selbstverständnis als Hacktivisten für sozialen Anliegen auszeichnen. Jeder der sich mit den Zielen von Anonymous in Übereinstimmung sieht, kann sich als Teil von Anonymous betrachten, ebenso wie jeder Teil von Anonymous neue Ziele propagieren und Aktionen durchführen kann. Dieses Konzept kann als Kopf- bzw. Führer-loser Widerstand betrachtet werden (es bestehen aber keine Beziehungen zum von Rechtsextremisten propagierten führerlosen Widerstand). Symbole Anonymous bedient sich eines breiten Repertoires von Memen, einer Art Internet-Insiderwitz, welche sich immer wiederholenden Bilder, Sprüche oder Motive bedienen. (siehe: Memetik) Guy-Fawkes-Masken Die Guy Fawkes Masken orientieren sich am Film "V wie Vendetta", indem auf einem Comic basierenden Film lehnt sich das englische Volk unter Anleitung des Rebellen V gegen einen Dystopisches zukünftiges England auf, wobei vielfach Symbolisch auf den Gunpowder Plot Bezug genommen wird. Die Masken stehen in der Kritik, da die Schießpulververschwörung keine freiheitlichen Ziele verfolgte sondern die Rekatholisierung des Vereinigten Königreichs anstrebe und dafür auf gewalttätige Mittel zurückgriff. Anonymous-Flagge Die grüne Anonymous-Flagge erinnert in ihrer Symbolik an internationale Organisationen, wie die Vereinten Nationen (Ährenkranz) und die Weltbank (Globus aus Längen und Breiten-Graden). Die kopflose Figur ("suit without a head") im Anzug erinnert an die führungslosigkeit der Bewegung. Spruch :We are anonymous! :We are legion! :We do not forgive! :We do not forget! :Expect us! Übersetzung :Wir sind Anonymous! :Wir sind Legion! (Anspielung an einen biblischen Dämon der sich als Legion, also als viele, bezeichnete Markus 5,9) :Wir vergeben nicht! :Wir vergessen nicht! :Erwarte uns! Propaganda-Videos Anonymous-Mitglieder äußern sich oft über Youtube-Videos, in denen sie stilistisch auf den Film "V wie Vendetta" Bezug nehmen. Beispiel eines solchen Videobotschaft mit einer Rede aus dem Film "Der große Diktator" full|center|335 px Kritik Offenheit für Alles Da sich jeder mit seinen Zielen als Teil von Anonymous betrachtet kann, kann die Bewegung natürlich leicht von anderen ideologischen Gruppen für ihre Ziele vereinnahmt werden (z.B. durch Astroturfing). Ein Verantwortungsgefühl für eine solche Vereinnahmung bestehe nicht, diese werden als Taten von einzelnen dargestellt. Netzneutralität vs. Angriffe auf Infrastruktur Es wird kritisiert das Hacktivisten unter dem Banner von Anonymous immer wieder die Blockierung von Internetseiten propagierten. Dies stünde entgegen dem Ideal der Netzneutralität, welche einen freien Zugang zum Netz für alle vorsieht. Kollektiv oder Einzeltäter Aktionen von Anonymous werden oft als Leistung einer Masse von Menschen dargestellt. So seien angeblich viele Webseiten von Firmen etwa durch DoS-Attacken von einer großen Zahl von Privatpersonen lahmgelegt worden (Low Orbit Ion Cannon). Dem entgegen wird argumentiert, dass diese Internetseiten tatsächlich durch Hackangriffe weniger lahmgelegt wurden, während die parallel laufende DDoS-Attacke wirkungslos gewesen seien. Merchandising gegen den Kapitalismus Der von Anonymous betriebene Symbolismus erinnert stark an Merchandising, was wohl nicht zuletzt an den Ursprung aus einer Comic-Verfilmung zurückgeht. Es stellt sich die Frage, wie weit man Kritik an Konzernen oder am Kapitalismus üben kann, wenn man sich selbst dessen Methoden bedient und ob Anonymous letztendlich nur eine 'Revolutions'-Mode ist, welche ebenso kapitalistisch ausgeschlachtet wird, wie jede andere Mode auch. Besonders bemerkenswert scheint hierbei, dass einige Guy-Fawkes-Masken in einem brasilianischen Betrieb hergestellt werden, offensichtlich um sich durch die Verlagerung der Produktion in Niedrig-Lohn-Länder die Gewinne zu maximieren. http://www.ibtimes.com/anonymous-masks-photo-stirs-controversy-guy-fawkes-day-1456790 Nachahmer Unter dem Namen "Die Unsterblichen" organisierten sich Neonazis, welche unangekündigte nächtliche Demonstrationen (Flashmob) mit Fackeln und weißen Masken durchführten und diese mit Video dokumentieren. Weblinks *Kontraste (RBB): Undurchsichtig - Geheimbund "Anonymous" in der Kritik Kategorie:Führerloser Widerstand Kategorie:Internet Kategorie:Ergänzen Kategorie:Hacking